legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 15: Part 20/Transcript
Part 20. (The heroes are seen at the mall.) David: So, what do you think Mick got that call for? Brody: No idea. Whatever it is, it must be important for Gator to ask us to leave. Jack: I just hope that we can figure out the Sirens' next move is before they cause serious problems. If they get their hands on the Magic and all six Power Stars, they'll become unstoppable. Daniel: Those three will be back. And they do, I don't know if we'll have enough power to stop them, even with Lion Fire Mode and David's Battlizer Mode. Marion: What about Catherine and the Illusive Man? Levi: We'll stop them. And we'll take the Citadel Station back, too. (Dane arrives.) Dane: Everyone, let's go. Brody: What's going on, Dad? Dane: Mick has some news for us. We need to assemble all of the people we found. Brody: Let's do it. (Marion, Preston, and Hayley are seen at the beach. They see Nathan's ship.) Preston: There's Clarke's ship: the Poseidon's Dragon. (Marion gets out a flare.) Marion: Nathan gave me this in case we see his ship and we need him. (Marion lights the flare. From the ship, Ashlynn sees the flare's glow.) Ashlynn: It's that green flare. (To Nathan) Sir, you may need to see this. (Nathan looks through the spyglass and sees Marion.) Nathan: Bring us ashore! (The ship lands ashore and drops anchor. Nathan and Ashlynn approaches the four.) Nathan: Hi, Marion. (Marion and Nathan hug.) Marion: Good to see you again. Both of you. Preston: Nathan, we need your help. (Jane, Cloe, Jack, Sarah, Levi, Emily, and Mike arrived in the forest that Lexi is guarding. Lexi then awakens from her flower and jumps at the sight of them.) Mike: Lexi! Calm down! It's just us! Lexi: Oh! Hi! Jack: Hey Lexi. We need your help. Our mentor needs us for something. Lexi: Must be really important. Cloe: It is. Jane: Probably has to do with those Sirens we've warned you about. Lexi: Very well. But someone needs to keep the forest safe. Mike: Emily and I can do it. We promise not to let anyone harm this place. Oh, (points to Emily) Emily is a fellow Samurai Ranger. Cloe: The Yellow Samurai Ranger. Jack: Or Samurai Ranger Earth. Lexi: Thank you. (To Emily) And pleased to meet you. Emily: You too. (Daniel, David, Brody, Calvin, and Juniper return to the Safehouse and meet with the Akechi Siblings.) Brody: Mick wants us in the main room. (The Siblings proceed to meet with everyone in the main room. They see the Knights and Rangers with two other heroes. SPD Red Ranger Sky Tate is seen with a cuffed Kapralov.) Mick: Guys, I have good news! Kapralov: You're letting me free? Sky: Sir, you have the right to remain silent. Mick: Retribution tracked down the asteroid containing Ninja Steel! They're picking it up now! David: Nice! Let's send Cormack and his boys to bring it back here! Dane: Well, that's the bad news. Mick: I'm not able to contact him. Well, I've been trying, but he never answered any time I tried. (The console's communicator goes off. Mick answers. It's Gideon.) Gideon: This is Sentinel 2-1 to all call-signs! Major Cormack has been captured by Cerberus Forces! We need immediate assistance! (The transmission concludes.) Mick: I guess my suspicions are confirmed. The Illusive Man has Cormack. Brody: Then good thing everyone's here. (Meanwhile, Retribution pulls in the asteroid of Ninja Steel. Back on the bridge...) Officer: Asteroid is on board. Yeah, the readings of the metal in their is pretty strange. (Suddenly, the bridge door is being welded off.) Marine: (Comms) Bridge! We have numerous hostiles on board! Gator: What?! (The bridge door is busted open. Numerous Basher Bots enter the bridge and restrain the bridge crew. Adagio then enters.) Adagio: Hello, everyone. Happy to see me? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Transcripts